


AC19 Day 23: The One I Love

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Pre-WotA, The second ship is one sided, They are like teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan and Maiev, known as My by the former, grew up as best friends and everything is fine. But one day, as Illidan openly admit to have feelings for Tyrande, Maiev gets to realize that she might have more than friendly feelings for her best friend.(Follow-up of my fic: "AC Day 10: The Beginning")
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind, Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	AC19 Day 23: The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

His breath was calm. His chest rising slowly. His eyes closed.

All around him, he could feel the nature. Every blade of grass, every tree and flowers sprinkled in the clearing. For a small moment, he felt his soul leaving his body and felt the call of the Emerald Dream. He smiled as he gave up everything to just let his soul be claimed. If he could just reach it and find Cenarius, he would prove to everyone that he was better than his brother. After all, he was the one with the golden eyes.

“Druidism today?” said a voice, taking him out of his concentration.

Surprised, Illidan fell on his back as he opened back his eyes, all traces of the Emerald Dream erased and he got welcomed by a young elf whose silver eyes were shining on him as she smiled.

“My…” he groaned. “I was busy.”

Maiev kept her smile, in the end, she never got the possibility to tell him her real name but she would be lying if she said she didn’t like hearing that nickname coming from his mouth. She moved in front of him while reaching her hand to him, a hand that he took and she helped him back in a sitting position.

“Yesterday again you were practicing your mage spells…What happened for you to be so suddenly invested in druidism?” she asked. “Got caught by someone? Your master or your brother?”

He laughed awkwardly as he scratched nervously the back of his head, looking away.

“No, no…It’s just that…” he made a break and swallowed his saliva before talking again. “Tyrande had shown a lot of interest in our studies yesterday and I thought that if I could be better than Malf, we could spend more time together and alone.”

Maiev frowned as she heard him once again pronounce that name. She knew who Tyrande was since they met, she knew that she was his childhood friend, to him and his twin, but recently, he was talking a lot about her and seemed to do a lot of things based on what she was saying to him. Maiev had a bad feeling about it but when she saw how Illidan was smiling, she just couldn’t bring herself to say anything about it. At least concerning Tyrande.

“But you told me yourself that you weren’t feeling it, that the druidism wasn’t your thing actually,” she remembered him, sitting in front of him.

“Yeah but…There might be a reason why I was born with golden eyes,” he muttered. “It can only mean that I have to become a druid.”

“But…Queen Azshara?” Maiev asked, remembering that not everyone with golden eyes was a druid. “She also has golden eyes but is a mage. Why can’t you do the same?”

She saw him smile as he realized that she had a point and at the moment, she had hope that she could influence him a little. Since she knew him, she knew that he had a hard time understanding why he had to become a druid and more than once, she saw him cry as he couldn’t understand how to do a lesson. It was only when he was practicing the spells that the mage was using that he seemed completely happy. And she only wanted him to be happy.

“I guess you are right My,” said Illidan. “But Tyrande –”

“Why is she so important?” interrupted Maiev, sounding angry.

Surprised by the sudden change of tone, Illidan moved backward from a few inches before going back to his position and he looked away, as he put his head on his hand.

“I…I like her…More than before and…And I want her to like me like that.”

A discreet blush took over his face as he finally admitted his feelings for his childhood friend and Maiev felt that twinge in her heart. She wasn’t really sure but she understood what he meant when he said he wanted her to like him as much as him. She had started to wish that they could see each other even more than they were doing currently and most importantly, she wanted him to be happy. To always smile at her.

“And does it seems that she does?” she asked with an ounce of hope in her voice that he misunderstood as hope for his relationship.

“I don’t know,” he sighed before muttering. “It’s like she’s caring more about my brother but he doesn’t realize it…”

His words sounded like daggers into his heart and at the moment, Maiev felt bad to have disliked Tyrande. She knew that Illidan had already called her his best friend while Tyrande was only the childhood friend and in no way, she should have felt jealous. Tyrande might be his crush but in the end, Maiev knew that she would be the one to stay with Illidan up to the end because she would never give up on her best friend.

“Hey Illidan, don’t worry about it,” she said, getting up and grabbed his hand to help him on his feet. “Stay yourself and don’t force yourself on a path that you hate. If someone loves you, they’ll love you no matter what. To become the most powerful mage to ever walk this planet and prove to Tyrande that she doesn’t want to be with a druid!”

Illidan chuckled and looked back at Maiev, gratefulness all over his face and with the sweetest look he never gave her before and she felt her heart miss a beat as he took her in his arms in one big hug.

“Thank you My,” he whispered as she instinctively hugged him back. “You’re the best.”

She couldn’t even say a word as the realization hit her like a punch right in the guts. Of course that she knew that someone would love him no matter what he would do, because that someone was her and she had to understand it only after she said it out loud and that she was in his arms. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she only wanted to laugh at herself. Why was her heart so cruel to her? Why did she have to recognize her feelings right after convincing him to not give up on his crush? And why was she unable to say a word, to correct herself and straight-up tell him what she was feeling?

Because she knew he was her best friend and that he wouldn’t see her as a potential lover.

Quickly drying the tears before Illidan could realize something was wrong with her, she moved away and put back a smile on her face as she grabbed his hand and began to walk towards the woods.

“I almost forgot,” she began to laugh. “I came here to show you the temple I will start my Priestess study.”

He smiled back at her and she felt her heart melt.

“Let’s go then,” he told her as they left the clearing.

A few months had passed and once again, Maiev and Illidan met in the woods, far away from anyone and she just looked at him, walking everywhere while he tried to not jump from joy too much. She smiled fondly and tried to make her heart shut up for a moment, especially once he finally stopped in front of her and took a deep breath.

“But what do I do if she refuses to dance with me?” he asked her, despair already covering his eyes.

“Just tell her you want to dance with your friend,” Maiev answered, doing her best to not sound too harsh. “She cannot refuse in that case as you would only be two “friends”.”

“I don’t really want to dance as a friend,” he muttered.

“Do you only know how to dance?” she asked with a grin.

He looked so offended that Maiev couldn’t stop laughing, even when Illidan was clearly looking at her with his eyes asking when she would stop. She finally straightened up and reached her hand towards him, offering it.

“Well, prove it then,” she smiled.

She saw him hesitating, wanting to take her hands but without doing it and she really tried to keep her smile.

“Come on,” she simply said, moving her hand. “It’ll be practice for both of us and like that, I’ll know if I can invite someone to dance.”

Illidan raised an eyebrow as a smirk formed on his face while he finally took her hand.

“Do you have a crush on someone?” he playfully asked as Maiev joined him.

“No,” she outright lied, not wanting to bring that topic between them.

“I hope you’ll tell me the day it’s the case,” he kept smiling at her. “I’ll do everything I can to help you with them, like you are doing with me and Tyrande.”

“Shut up and let’s dance,” she muttered as she took the lead, taking his other hand as she made them spin around.

Illidan laughed a little more before concentrating on his feet as they waltzed through the clearing. The next evening, a big ball was being hosted in Suramar and it was the event of the year, almost everyone would go and have fun there. Maiev never really cared about it and only went there once or twice because she was dragged there by her female friends and even one time by Illidan, as he didn’t like being there and asked to have a friend with him to run away from the festivities and just not be alone. But that year, everything had changed. With Illidan’s growing feelings for Tyrande, he saw that ball as an opportunity to get closer to her and Maiev knew nothing better but to encourage him to it. He did ask for her presence too, as his best friend, but she was hesitating. Would she really be able to see him in another person’s arms? She was doubting it.

They were still spinning around but as time passed, they got closer to each other and were now stuck together. She carved those feelings in her mind as she knew that it was a miracle that they would dance like that. One of her hands ended on his shoulder while the second was on his waist and unconsciously, she clutched his shoulder as she fought back the tears. She didn’t want that dance to end and wished Illidan could understand what she was feeling.

“My? Are you alright?”

He had made them stop without her realizing it and his voice took her out of her mind. She looked up at him and his face expressed so many worries for her that she really had to fight back the tears that were taking her. Slowly, she realized how close they were and how she would only need to get on her toes to reach his face and kiss him. She could show him right now that she was in love with him. All she had to do, was to get on her toes.

She looked down and stepped backward, shaking her head at this thought.

“Sorry, I was lost in my mind,” she smiled at him.

“Sure?” he asked, his hand already reaching for her face as her eyes were full of tears.

“It’s nothing,” she said as she avoided his hand and began to leave. “It’s getting late and we won’t sleep a lot tomorrow, we better head back to our home. See you tomorrow Illidan.”

With a little wave from the hand, she left the clearing and only began to run once she knew she was out of his sight.

She wouldn’t see him tomorrow, she couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: Last fic of the year. A chapter bonus for a multi-chaptered fic. 
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
